kndthegamewizardsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Facilier's Voodoo Emporium
Facilier's Voodoo Emporium (originally from Princess and the Frog) is a shop located in Cleveland, Virginia, set up by Harvey Facilier. He sells a wide array of magical, sometimes curiously-acquired merchandise to all kids willing to buy. History In Operation: ANCESTOR, after Facilier was released from Underworld Prison, he relocated his shop to Cleveland, Virginia where his family lived. Sector V visited the shop on its opening day as Facilier showed him his products and read their fortunes. In Legend of the Eight Firstborn, the shop was invaded by Rumpel Stiltskin and Yuki Crystal, who froze Facilier and stole the Genie Lamp containing Lucinda's shadow, Maleficent. Nextgen Series In Windy Marvel, Vaati and Annie visit the shop to inform Facilier of the former's plans for Wendy Marvell. They leave the shop afterward, and its candles are blown out because of Wendy's wind curse. In Operation: SCARY, Hoagie and Abby, who had turned into frogs due to the Curse of Monsters, come to this shop to ask Facilier for help - scaring him at first, for they looked like Naveen and Tiana. Chris and Maddy later arrive in their transformed states as Facilier confirms what happened. After they defeat the Spidermankey monster, Facilier collects the strange dust it dropped and takes it to his shop to study it. In Viridi's Last Stand, Cheren, Zach, Maddy, Panini, and Francis return to the shop as Facilier confirms the mysterious dust was Star Dust mixed with Forest Dust, with Nightmare Toxin still in them. In Operation: FAIL, the mysterious Red Eye comes to Facilier's shop and requests him to begin training his daughter, Wendy. He and Madame Rouge deliver Wendy her invitation to Hogwarts, but until the school year starts, she and Sonny and Donna are brought to work at his emporium. Wendy is sent out on various errands to collect magical items in faraway places. Workers * Harvey Facilier (owner) * Shadow Facilier (assistant) * Wendy Marvell (errand girl) * Carla (errand girl supervisor (possible mascot)) * Sonny and Donna (interns) * Madame Rouge (Facilier's wife) Known Customers * Vaati (purchased various dark items) * Sector V (heard Card fortunes on first visit) * Cheren and Sugar (fortune for where the latter should go next) * Samantha (regular visitor who mostly buys fortunes) * Viola (requested Pixiefrog Dust for her brother) * Stanley (Pseudo-Mermosis to scare girls who dunked fish tank on him) * Maria (Blood-be-Gone for her cut) Products * Crystal Ball - allows Facilier to read the future of any paying customer. * Cards - magic cards that tell the past, present, and future of any person. The customer picks three, and each card will display a picture or animation of a respective point in their life. * Pixiefrog Dust - turns one into a frog. * Voodoo dolls - allows holders to control people whose DNA is on the doll. * Genie Lamp - contains Lucinda Talzin's shadow, Maleficent. * Pseudo-Mermosis syringe - gives those injected pseudo-Mermosis, where their skin becomes puffy and cold like a fish; without the symptoms of the actual disease. * Blood-be-Gone - magic Band-Aids that immediately remove a cut from flesh. * Lucky Charms - various items meant to provide luck. ** Seven-leaf Clover ** Gold Holy Cross bells ** 777 necklace ** Horseshoe shoes * Fan Flowers - flowers that continuously blow wind like fans. Mostly used for cooling down the shop. Stories It's Appeared * Operation: ANCESTOR * Legend of the Eight Firstborn * Windy Marvel (ending) * Operation: SCARY * Code: XANA (mentioned) * Viridi's Last Stand * Operation: FAIL (cameo) * Her Special Skill (cameo) * Legend of the Seven Lights ** Seven Lights: The Side Stories Trivia * As Team Facilier (unintentionally) bares resemblances to the Gravity Falls crew, this Voodoo Emporium is the equivalent of the Mystery Shack. Category:Locations Category:Disney Characters Category:Magical Items